The Random Misadventures of Twenty
by Yomiko the hellbunny slayer
Summary: [A.I. Love You] The Kobe household is broke for the umpteenth time. Deciding to do something about it, Twenty journeys off to find work. The problem is she can't hold a job for more than a few minutes!
1. Naughty Yen

You have stumbled upon another crazy fanfic by Yomiko the Hellbunny Slayer! There is only but one major thing I would like to adress about this story…IT IS RANDOM! I mean…REALLY REALLY RANDOM! Yes, it's a random insanity fic. Some people, like me, love random insanity. But some people of the uptight, jaded author crowd think that all stories need to be SERIOUS with a SPECIFIC PLOT and gay crap like that. If your one of them, don't bother to read this story. Because all you'll end up doing is flaming it. And I would like to ask that you don't flame this story JUST BECAUSE it's random. If you find something else seriously wrong with it (which I doubt), then you can politely notify me. With that said, and if you like randomness and are still here, READ ON!

Disclaimer: I own no ownership over A.I. Love You, or whatever other random pop culture icons I decide to insert in here. Tacos. Yes, tacos. Worship them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!" Hitoshi yelled at the money, which was literally flying away on butterfly wings. He then managed to grab his pink butterfly net, covered in panda and kitten stickers, and chased the troublesome yen around.

"Hey, look at that guy." Said some people as they stopped in the streets to look at him. He, out of the freaking blue, had somehow donned a tutu and did some really freaky ballet leaps to try and catch the butterfly money. The people, thinking he was just an insane queer, kept walking and continued their pointless lives.

"Oh dear, the money has escaped again." Said Thirty, as she stared out the window, mopping the floor like a mother would mop with her child.

Twenty, who was sitting on the couch dressed as a penguin, was pondering how to put a stop to their money woes. Her first idea was to scream at trees until yen rained from the sky, but that resulted in one of the trees slapping her and then talking in Chinese. Then, she had tried to steal the leprechan bling bling, but ended up with a toilet…somehow.

Then, she thought of something SO original, SO ingenius, that nobody had ever thought of it before, not even Godzilla, the inventor of rap music.

Get a job.

With a new rush of enthusiasm, she ripped off the penguin costume (when she could've just unzipped it), ran outdoors, and screamed something about chicken pot pie and monkeys. Then a magical newspaper with "help wanted" ads blew to her feet. She picked it up, memorized it, then threw it at Hitoshi to stop his insane dance, even though he could have stopped when the butterflies left a minute ago.

**End episode 1.**


	2. Security Guard

**Chapter 2 Security Guard**

Disclaimer: I still don't own A.I. Love You

OoOoOoOoOoO

After running merrily through dandelions for awhile, Twenty arrived at a place with a help wanted ad. The strange, cardboard two story building called "Puffy Chicken" was pink with blue badgers glued on to the sides. As she approached, a flying mongoose wizzed by her head, and a man in a Jedi costume came outside.

"Sorry about that," said the dude, picking up the mongoose, "you must be the security guard." How he knew who she was, nobody shall ever discover.

"Yeah," Twenty replied, lollipops coming out of her ears, "I'm here for the job."

As mice ate the lollipops and took over the planet Neptune, the Jedi guy, whom we will now call Gary, led Twenty to the building.

Gary began explaining, "Here's what you have to do: don't let ANYONE, under any circumstances, into the building…_ever._ Not even _you_ can go inside Puffy Chicken, got that? If anyone approaches the building, use these." He handed her a cubical container (called a "box" on planet Mars. What a silly name.) full of mongooses that liked to eat people with whip cream on top.

Twenty looked at Gary for 16 nanoseconds. "But if I throw these things and not let anybody inside, how will your buisiness make money?" She asked.

"Buisiness? Who said this was a buisiness? IT'S MY HOUSE! And it's filled with Star Wars collectibles, poodles, popcorn, and fluffy pink socks. The only reason your guarding my house is that nobody will DARE steal my precious treasure!" Gary drove off in his hippie van, even though he was standing next to Twenty a millionth of a nanosecond ago. Is that even possible? Perhaps this guy really _does_ know the force.

Well, for the next 10 minutes, Twenty stood outside, throwing a mongoose at random people who walked within 2,000 miles of Puffy Chicken.

_Meanwhile, in outer space…_

"Lalalalalaaaaa, floating around, yep." Said a meteorite, who was lazily going by our planet. Then, with it's ©SuperVision, the rock noticed a cardboard house on Earth. "OH MY GOD! THAT CRAPPY AND TOTALLY TACKY LOOKING HOUSE IS FILLED WITH STAR WARS TOYS, POODLES, POPCORN, AND FLUFFY PINK SOCKS! I really don't know why I care, BUT I MUST HAVE THEM!" And with that, the meteorite headed straight for Puffy Chicken.

_Back on Earth…_

Twenty looked up, and noticed a burning object headed for Puffy Chicken. "HEY! NO TRESPASSING!" She yelled at it, and began to throw every mongoose at it. When she ran out of those, she started pulling the blue badgers off the house and throwing those at the fiery ball of doom.

But it was all in vain.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOO(cough cough)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Puffy Chicken was completely incinerated, but everything else was ok. The blades of grass, which were right next to the building and yet were not even bent, began to laugh hysterically.

At that moment, Gary arrived home. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF WOOKIES HAPPENED?" He screamed, making the mongoose box explode.

"I really have no clue." Said Twenty.

"YOU ARE SOOO FIRED!" He yelled.

"I'm not leaving without being payed, Gary."

"WHO THE HELL IS GARY? MY NAME IS STEVE!"

Whoops. My bad, folks. Well, he threw the money at her, which was only 15 cents. But after being poor for so long, Twenty didn't care. After worshipping the money for 16 eons, she flew on a unicorn to her next job.


End file.
